Survival
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: After ten years, Rin is nineteen...and vulnerable to worse feelings than her old friendship. The day before Sesshomaru visits, she's startled and is now lost. Can she survive while old enemies resurrect?
1. Chapter 1

_**No rights to Inuyasha**_

_1_

Ten years, that's how long it's been since I last traveled with Lord Sesshomaru. Nineteen, and clung inside a tight purple kimono with orange irises scattered about. Hoping that when Lord Sesshomaru visits, I'll be able to not mention Old Kaede's death two days aftr his last, I sit here in her old hut. Praying that she'll have a good afterlife, I stare at the slides. Waiting, I munch on my knuckles. Not much is new about Miroku and Sango, since they're on their…eighth baby. Kagome and Inuyasha are alright, save the fact that Kagome won't stop 'sitting' him as usual. The slide opens, but not with Lord Sesshomaru. This time it's Shippo, now eighteen, but the size of when I was thirteen. I guess that's what you get for being a fox demon.

"Hey, Rin," he clings to the slides, "I was wondering if Sesshomaru came by yet."

I raise a brow. "Why would you care?"

He ducks behind the slides a bit. "B-because, Jaken's with him and he owes me some coins."

I smile and pat the cushion next to me. "Why don't we wait together, huh?"

He nods and walks over, plopping himself onto the cushion. With that, we wait.

And wait…

And wait…

And wait…

And wait…

And wait…

Finally, I stand to go to Sango and Miroku's to take care of the kids for a bit, since waiting is resulting in nada. Shippo follows, seeing we have nothing else to do anymore. As we track down the dirt path, sand kicking up behind us, we spot the home not too far away. I skid to a stop at the slides and Shippo just crashes through, slamming into what sounds like a pot. I cringe. He always does that after running a long distance these days…I sigh and walk in, Sango, and only Sango, staring at Shippo oddly. Miroku is nowhere to be found. She turns to me and smiles lightly.

"Hello Rin," she greets. "If you're here to help with the children, it would be appreciated."

I smile. Yes, something to do! I sit down and after a second, I'm buried with kids. The twins yank my hair, the youngest now a month old tugs my fingers, the third eldest (the twins being the eldest) pokes my arm, and the others just poke my forehead. I laugh and Sango laughs as well, pulling the kids off one by one only for them to return with harsher poking. I sigh and start pulling them off as well, but even if I push them back, they'll push my hand away and go for me. I sigh. This is cute, but not anything I'll die out of laughter from. It always has been, always will be.

Shippo goes back to his fox magic trials and I return to the old hut where I now reside. I settle on the blanket and stare up at the ceiling. A cool breeze dances in from the October night, and I yawn, tempted to sleep. My limbs numb, my lids heavier, but it's not enough. I'm not sure if it's the paranoia from the darkness suffocating me, or the fact I'm tired, but I hear something chime. I sit up and stare at the slides. I shrug and lie back down, only to the chimes growing louder. I sit up once more and stare at the slides longer. I wait for the next chime.

And wait…

And wait…

And wait…

Suddenly, bells are tossed into the hut, making me jump and shield my mouth as I scream in surprise, paranoia once again, and the fact that I need to get all this excess energy out somehow! I kick at one of the bells and it chimes, just like the ordinary bell would. I jump a bit at the sudden sound and slide out the slides, looking down the paths. Nobody's there, but I see a flicker of something in the sky. Not registering what it is, I run down the path to my left. I'm in a panic, so don't be surprised. As I clamor down, I hear the whoosh of wind behind me, making me speed up. I run into a forest, whipped in the face by branches and cut by stiff twigs. I slam my knee sideways into a trunk and fall, tumbling down the path until it comes to a steep roll down hill, which I don't tumble, I _eat the F*CKING dirt_. Over and over, it's nauseating! I slam into a rock and cover my mouth to scream, blood gushing out of my side and pouring over the rock like a crimson blanket of snow. The cold nips at the edges, the warm, thick blood the only means of not freezing. I groan and start crawling, hoping I won't bleed to death before I reach home. My heart aches, my chest heaves, and soon I come to a cave, something I didn't pass on my way here. I give up and sob there on the sand. It's hopeless! I start crawling for the cave, wanting to die alone at least, and lie there in the middle of the stone cavern. Is this my fate? To be a total coward? I sigh. Yep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

I listen to the chirping of birds, and that's pretty much it. I sigh. Morning is breaking, and I'm still bleeding. I guess I ran faster, farther, and longer than I thought I did. I cringe at my knee, now sideways, the kneecap pushed outwards to the left and bleeding in said area, and then scream from the amount of dirt that managed to sneak through. I don't bother to cover my mouth, since it's pretty much useless. Sunlight flooding my vision and the whole fact that my mind is screwed into a 'pain knot' as Kagome likes to put it, I push up and start dragging my limp legs to the entrance. Unfortunately, last night I failed to notice the steep descend from the actual ground. I don't _want _to die, nor miss Sesshomaru, so I try to force it.

_I was picking plants and herbs for Old Kaede, since she wasn't really looking her very best. Some of the village boys were running, some screaming and yanking out herbs, those few being the troublemakers. I just kept to my business and started yanking out herbs, even though that's not how you do it. I kneeled to grip a herb tightly with both hands. I take a deep breath and hold it, jerking back hard and falling onto my back, dirt sprinkling my face and upper torso. I spit out something that managed to crawl into my mouth and scream. Before you judge, no, it's not a worm. Just think about how it feels to have a _spider _in your mouth, and then you'll understand fully whether you want to or not. I threw it a bit of a ways and stood, gathering the herbs up and stepping off the planting grounds, the boys rolling on their backs laughing. Okay, so yes, I have braved demons, but a spider crawling into my mouth? That's revolting! I sighed and started walking a bit until I saw Sesshomaru over-head. He saw the boys and…lets just say it wasn't pretty so you can sleep at night. Later, I recall something he said, I just…oh yeah!_

"_Rin," he addressed, standing._

_I looked up, still smiling. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"_

_He stares, hesitating for a bit. "Don't mind the villagers; they're just cowardly humans."_

_I hoped he also accounted for brave humans, but not in that context per say. I nodded. "Well, they're just some ridiculous boys, so…"_

_He blinks once, in which his face tenses. "I'll probably be back soon, just don't get your hopes up."_

Doing the math, he was due last night. I scrunch my eyes closed. I can't be missing for long if that's the case! I heave. "HELP ME!"

O)(O

I've…been…screaming…for…hours! I wheeze out what's supposed to be a huff and bury my face in the ground, the dirt slowly becoming mud with my boiling tears. I don't want to cry, but I guess it's futile. I mean, I'm human after all. I'm just a cowardly human, just like Sesshomaru said the villagers were. My limbs grow colder, I grip the dirt in front of me and jerk my body forward, rocks scratching my torso and cutting my clothes. I raise a shaky hand to the nearby dew resting in the grass. _Almost there…ALMOST…_ "OW!"

I shut my mouth and wince as the boot rubs painfully into my fingers. Okay, now that's overdoing it! I try to push it off with the other hand, but looking up, the face is deathly familiar. I squint to black hair, and a HUGE sword. I raise a brow, which somehow triggers metallic clinks and roaring. I furrow my brows. I squint to the distance and the hand-smasher cackles like a young one, older than me though probably by three years.

"So you're Sesshomaru's little one," he laughs. "Jakotsu, come look at this!"

One with purple streaks running down their cheeks, obviously a young boy, jumps over off a black moving figure my weak state won't allow me to see. They land next to the REALLY PAINFUL foot man, revealing hung up black hair and a sword of sorts. Now I remember. This is the Band of Seven, two of which I got mixed with in recollection. I hold my breath, remembering his sword was and is often referred to as the 'snake sword', and for reasons only a few would understand. The reason it's a few, is because the rest are now ash, mold, and one with the land we walk upon, even you. Question to those who can actually think without being in pain: why haven't they aged? The black moves closer, slow and torturing to know death is only so far away, and won't just run over and end you quick. The hand is removed and the man lifts me onto what he expects to be feet, but they're numb, so I hang there. He sighs and looks back.

"Who wants to be in charge of the brat?" he sighs, obviously bored that I'm not putting up a fight.

A stout thing that isn't entirely human offers, but the jerk shakes his head. Jakotsu sighs and stares at the sky. "Oh Inuyasha…"

CREEPY! CREPPY! OH SO (I can't curse as often JUST because I'm in trouble; screaming on the other hand…) CREEPY! Honestly, I never met a Gay person in my life (not the one meaning 'happy'). Sure, some are nice, but this one is obviously a pervert. Hopefully she…HE! I MEANT 'HE'! (Sigh) doesn't have any interest in Sesshomaru. I stare up weakly at one with green stripes on his face, two on each cheek, and two running down to the bridge of his nose. In his hands are claws, which he doesn't remove before volunteering. The stout one pouts while the jerk (or leader) hands me over to the clawed one. No offence to anyone, but I doubt you've been clawed like this frankly. These are steel, shaped like a tiger's I guess if you _choose _to compare. I don't dare to struggle, since when is getting sliced by blades _ever _a good idea? I sigh and glare at the leader, who walks up next to the clawed one and we head for the black mass. As we near it, the torso attached clears, the gears and metal of sorts wiping away the fog of confusion. I shut my eyes and feel the light seep into my skin; might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

"Bankotsu," Jakotsu whispers, "how much are we getting for the girl?"

"All you need to know right now is that she's worth more alive," the leader, now known to me as Bankotsu, whispers in reply happily. "It's a worthy surprise."

I dig a nail into my wrist. What are these men planning to do? I open my eyes weakly to see us on the black mass. Bankotsu waves at me politely and I glare with any might I have left; all fades as my lids shut with the breeze. Although, the last of my senses isn't sight, but _scent_. Yes, there's something in the air…_flowers?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

Sore back, cold ground, and burning legs. Yep, this is Heck, for me at least. To those in the land of the dead, I bid you a farewell and pray you are given some mercy. To those alive, I suggest you live your moments wisely. To all, I suggest NOT to go wandering out into the forest because of a glimmer, bells, and sounds. If you by chance do so, don't run so you start tumbling and risk you're life at death. Sure, you should run, but tripping doesn't help with escaping now does it? Bankotsu sits there to my left, all high and mighty as if he is worthy of Lord Sesshomaru. I smirk bitterly. Nobody is worthy of the great Lord Sesshomaru, at least in my eyes. These young eyes shouldn't be trusted anyways. Something 'caws', I guess, outside, alarming the one with the bandana. I have only just to awake, so I haven't heard much of news. Bankotsu scoffs and stands, the sword held in his hands. The size of the sword astounds me, none the less the fact he lifts it with a mere human grip. He slides out of the apparent cave, silence at first, alarmed squawking of a large bird, painful slashing, the agonizing and dying groan of the bird, and no more. My stomach churns slightly. It's for the best I don't cry, otherwise they might find me a waste of time, or worse, annoying, and cast me off to the earlier mentioned land of the dead. I refuse to die, not when Sesshomaru's been away for me for longer than I'd like. My head rings, and temperatures rise. Something's wrong, and it isn't any demon I know of. The clawed one rests a hand on my forehead, which in this case I don't argue. I want to know what's wrong, why I feel like I just walked into fire, even if for a brief passage of time. He grunts and turns to the entrance as Bankotsu walks in. The leader who is once smiling frowns, having obvious difficulties soaking the information into his thick skull. The clawed one stands and walks over, whispering something in a hushed tone. I want to feel my own forehead. I want to see if there is something that is there that I believe to be there. Reread that before you continue, and you can see how much want I store. The one with the bandana rests his hand on my forehead, and then turns to the clawed one.

"Does she have a fever, Suikotsu?" he wonders.

I shut my eyes. I'm not extremely conscious of what happens next, but I definitely know it causes the one with the bandana to clasp a hand over my mouth. I open my eyes to just that, the way I predicted, and look over at Bankotsu. He's a bit pale, but why should I care about him? If he dies, I can roam free (or crawl free if you want to be cruel to me). I don't see why _he's _the pale one, but how should I know? I'm only human! I cringe to focus myself at the matter at hand and stare at the man with the bandana, debating whether or not to chomp his fingers off.

"She's a screamer," Jankotsu blurts.

Screamer? Did I scream? "Well, her knee is dislocated and somehow she broke a rib," Suikostu sighs.

Did he _examine _me in my _sleep_? Huh, why would I expect less from a bunch of men? The stout one is still stuck in an endless pout, which makes Bankotsu sit down next to the entrance and place his head in his hands. "We're doomed," he mutters.

"Huh?" Jakotsu blinks, his mouth barely moving in his confused expression, eyes twinkling with the spark of curiosity flashing at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu slowly drops his hands, his face hard on the ground. "In order to get Kyokotsu back, we have to turn her in _alive _in order for Sesshomaru to go to our payer. We can't get paid if she isn't _alive_!"

Talk about carefree and laidback in front of me now, and you're done for just to save you the suffering of your stupidity. On the other hand, let's make you suffer and let you _live_. I shake my head of thoughts including harming you humans and stare at the ceiling of the structure. My mouth opens, but just to get some air. The wind dances across my face, playing with my hair and bringing the joyous scent of flowers, irises to be exact (yeah…that's what you get for being an eight-year-old once in your life). I shut my eyes, yet again to result with the one with the bandana covering my mouth once more. I sigh and open my eyes, my prediction being once more correct. The wind picks up, the cave taking most of it in and starting to pick up in a rapid circle. The man removes his hand and the wind calms.

"_Day one, day five, day ten, and day nine, all are the days I regret. Day three, day o' me, day lee, day o' sea, all the figments of imagination. Day one brings the new, the wonderful new. Day five brings the flowers of knowledge of another, a smile each progressing day…day ten brings the pain, the death, the vain. Day nine is the regret built up from day ten! Day three is the third bitter chance, only to come up with me, the wind. Day o' me is the time you wonder how you lived this long without suspicion that you'd be betrayed by them, the new. Day lee is the time to think, be random, to be unique in death. Day o' sea is the time to say goodbye and fall into the cold dark, as if it was the water at the shores. Day one, day five, day ten and day nine, all the days of pain and sorrow! Day three, day o' me, day lee, and day o' sea, all the fragments of the shattered mirror of yourself! Days, days, they're haunting you, breaking you. Days, days, days, days…days…"_

The words fade with the wind, all of the residents here blinking, never excluding me for a minute. I lie here now, just thinking that is a sign to run. Run, but how? I have a dislocated knee and 'somehow a broken rib' and blah, blah, blah. Benkotsu walks outside once more, whispering to someone and walking back in. "Come on, we have to move."

"What is it?" the stout one asks.

"Well, Mukotsu," Benkotsu sighs, "it's an old friend."

The clomping of horses hooves can be heard loud and clear. The bandana-wearing man moves to pick me up, but I jerk my elbow up, hearing a loud crack come from his lower jaw. He clasps a hand over the area, wincing in pain. I sit up and stare at my knee, now covered with a dry coat of deep red blood and specks of clotting. My side is no better, but the wound itself isn't as widespread. I push my body backwards, my knee and side holding no objections. I smile weakly and push my palm hard against the cool dirt to be able to slide a leg below me to stand, but Suikotsu grabs my elbow with one firm grip and jerks me up, causing my knee to give way and jerk outwards, the cap poking out of the skin. I cover my mouth to not scream, but even through the muffling, the scream is loud and crystal clear. Benkotsu sighs and shakes his head at Suikotsu, taking Jakotsu's shoulder and pushing him out in front of him, of course intending that he wanted him to fight along while I tried to get up on my own. I curse myself slightly for the fact that I have to painfully go through this myself, but mostly glad. The longer we stay in this one spot, this one single cavern, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Jaken, and Lord Sesshomaru all have an equal chance of finding me once again. That is, if they're looking for me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**_

Before I get started with the present, let's just say I'm in _no way _a good mood. I'm not saying what I'm in, where I am, who's with me, just plain old simple you read, and I tell you _why and how _I got in this, alright? Are you following me? If you are, just please do me a favor: don't laugh at me for being stupid.

O)(O

Hours and hours, or at least that's what it felt like, of struggling to get up, to stand and stretch, to actually _not _have a busted knee. Now that I think about it, why didn't I die of disease yet? Why did I run and not fight (because I'm just that smart)? Especially now that I think about it, I want to return to my actual life and not suffer in silence CR*P like then (I'm not saying now). Well, not much silence if you consider the slashing and the screaming from outside the cave. I sighed and wobbled up, making Suikotsu throw up his hands in praise. I rolled my eyes and tried walking a step, but I fell. Renkotsu growled and stormed over, about to yank me to my feet when all went silent outside. I bit for the hand, making him take it back, and wobbled back up in about five minutes before Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked back in. I shook my head from any dizziness of blood loss and took a step, nearly toppling over my head. I sighed and leaned against a wall, wincing at my knee. I glanced outside and sighed. The sun, the air, all those things were free, I was not. Well, now I am, but not in a good sense. Bankotsu told the others to get out to get ready to go while he chaperoned me so I wouldn't crack my skull on the cave floor or SH*T like that (okay, for my situation, I get the liability to curse all I want). I grunted as I slightly slipped and gripped the wall firmly, making me remember ten or eleven years ago when I nearly fell off a cliff to my death trying to help Jaken. Well, that was then and this was…then? Ugh, this is why I prefer the present and not remembering the past. I glared at Bankotsu for several seconds before he sat and waited patiently. Was he _mocking _me? I let my teeth lock into a tight grit and sealed my lips to prevent any unnecessary curses and ext. I slid across the wall, not wanting to be a 'squirming coward' as Sesshomaru would have put it. A tear now falls at the memory, and it fell then. Bankotsu cocked his head to the side and smiled in the rudest sense of the history of human and demon kind. I shut my eyes and kept trailing, pushing gently off when my legs felt in synch with standing.

"So, are you just Sesshomaru's woman or something more?" he asked out of _nowhere. _

That was enough to make me fall and my knee to jerk into position, well, in a crooked sense. I winced, but sort of sighed in relief, I guess because it was less of a hassle to relocate it. I glared up from the ground, my dirt-coated face cut up with rock fragments and the glare wasn't helping at all. "What's it to you?" I wheezed, any remaining breath knocked out from my chest slamming against the floor.

He smirked, rudely once again. I snarled softly for the sake of my throat and pushed myself up, grateful my arms aren't feeling like dead grass. I gripped the wall until it cracked, and limped for the exit. I clutched the frame of the hole and pulled myself into the warm feeling of the sun and the cool, gentle breeze of the wind. I closed my eyes in pleasure, since the weather was just so beautiful. I sighed, knowing I probably wouldn't live another day if they got what they wanted. I limp for the strange contraction, Bankotsu helping me up to rest. The thing rumbles off, and Jakotsu sits next to me.

"Hey," he mutters. I just stare at the ground as it moves away. "Do you know Inuyasha?"

Okay, that would've made me fall, but I was in so much deep thought, I bothered not to. What was that thing I ran away from? All I saw was a flicker, and it could've been a star. The wind was omnipresent lately, and…nothing. I probably ran away from nothing. I sighed and put my head in my hands, shaking it left to right as it hung low. Eventually I rested it on top of my knees as my rib and knee bled. One good thing I observed then was that my scent would be easier to trace with the breeze, but I thought the blood slightly too alarming, seeing that these are just a bunch of G*TS. Something jerked, and I nearly fell off if it weren't for Jakotsu grabbing the back of my kimono in time. You know, I might have actually been glad to fall; maybe it'd end my life with a simple snap of the neck. I can't live in a world where I am used to hurt Lord Sesshomaru, I just can't.

_Coward…_

_Coward…_

_You're a coward…_

I tried to shake the thoughts away, but they were just so true. I huffed. Nothing will change my cowardly ways, not even if I was right next to Sesshomaru. The wind picks up, making my blood start to track backwards and behind my legs or fall off and onto the black surface of the metal. The contraction stops and everyone turns to several weak demons in the skies. The one in the center is a 'death crow' I believe, huge compared to us. There's someone on top, but I can't make it out clearly. Jakotsu scoffs and stands, swinging the sword roughly at the demon. The demon dodges swiftly and swoops down for all of us. I widen my eyes and jerk out of place, rolling on the ground and fighting to get up, limping in a run. I was totally defenseless, totally worthless to put to mention. I kept running, when I felt something clamp my upper kimono and drag me up. Oh boy I was taken by a bird! That's just ridiculous! I huffed and thrashed around, my leg not reacting so nicely. That's when a voice spoke.

"Shut up and stay quiet," a female spat. "My payer won't be pleased to you thrashing around like a lunatic when we reach our destination!"

I froze and looked up to none other than that woman from so many years ago; Sarah.

O)(O

So, that's how I got here, frozen, outside, away from those jerks, clamped in a bird's mouth, demons screaming and hollering around me (causing a major headache may I mention), and my temper to rise. How I ever managed to become so stupid as to run and be a practical Bull's Eye, I will _NEVER _know, especially with this scowl on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5**_

Honestly, I can't believe it. This is the woman who loved Sesshomaru and yet she's…okay, I'll go with it for now. Truthfully, I thought she died, like, ten years ago! I sigh and kick around, thrashing and my knee, like always, not reacting so nicely. "Stop moving you useless human!" Sarah snaps. "It'll get you nowhere but you're death."

"Like I'm afraid of that," I snarl. "What do you need me for?"

She huffs, obviously annoyed to high Heaven. "I'm being paid for your capture so Lord Sesshomaru is drawn to find you."

I blink. "I thought you loved him, is this your sick way of showing it?"

She hisses. "Shut up! You know _nothing!_"

I roll my eyes and stare forward, trees whizzing by under my feet. Just how does this work out? Two people are after me, both of which Sesshomaru's enemies, both who I swear are deceased. What's going on? Is something…or _someone_…_resurrecting _these people? I shudder at the thought. Well, it's happened before, all of which ended up with the same d*m result (again, I have my rights). I stare up at the sun, squinting at some object. Is that…what is that? Why is it coming so fast? I squint harder. I gasp and jerk myself roughly out of the over grown bird's grasp, falling to the trees, crashing through sticks and slamming hard on stones. You know that phrase 'Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words can never harm me?' Well, just saying what happened to me will make my spine hurt, so remember that and claim the phrase a _complete _and _utter _lie for me. My rib aches, my knee I should just stop mentioning since I doubt it's ever going to change and my back…as said…sore as heck. I push myself up and spit out what feels like a bowl of blood. The metallic clanging of gears spooks me into standing, and running despite the knee. My rib digs into my lung and the dirt obscures most of my vision. Sooner or later, I'm going to die, being human and all. I know that very well, but it's just my choice of survival that gets me to a long and happy life. So far, that long and happy life is diminishing with my rash option of running while making my blood pump that gushes out faster. Aren't I so smart?

The tree trunks serve as leverage every minute or so, the sun lowering and at sunset, my vision is as black as my irises. May I tell you they're a deep brown, so that's _bad_? I feel around for some form of weapon, even though the slight chances of that happening are Zip to none. That's when something 'neighs' nearby. I rub my eyes, clearing some junk out, and enabling me to watch a samurai on a brilliant black horse, riding along close by. Hmm, should I go with surviving on my own, running from six psychopaths and some stalker, _or_, get to the samurai and _live _long enough to get some form of medical attention so I can be back on my feet and running back to the village? Do you really have to ask me _that_? I speed forward, and the man turns to me, raising a brow. I try to speak, but my voice is a minor squeak due to the fall earlier. SH*T. The man gets off and pulls out his sword. Okay, just what?

"Who are you?" he demands. I squeak out in reply, making him dig the tip into my skin. "What is your purpose here?" I present him with a line of squeaking that makes his raise a brow before I point to my gashes. He sighs. "Are you a peasant?"

How stupid is this guy? I nod, despite my chance to shake my head, and he shoves away his sword, climbing back onto the horse. I try to grip the reigns before he, but the uninjured are faster than the injured. I curse under my breath where I'm able to speak, and as he rides away, follow his tracks. I dust my kimono, cursing myself for the multiple tears I managed to put in its purple cloth and orange print. I lean against a tree and tear off a portion of the bottom, since it's already destroyed, and dust that before I wrap it around my ribs. Then, I clutch the knee with my hands and jerk hard up, then right, and then straight inward, the knee snapping somewhat into place. I rip off more of the tarnished cloth and wrap it around, crimson morphing with the orange and purple. I clutch the rough bark and yank myself up, my knee settling into its 'home'. Cold sweat pours down my neck and face, my hair damp with the heat and pressed tight against my face. Dirty nails, fingers sliced, dry skin shedding, and my limbs weak and tired, all I can think about is rest; even a wooden floor seems like a palace now. I look up to the moon, figuring this is my third day in counting, that I have been missing from my village. This is my first feeling of freedom, and I hate it. I should've just faced the thing in the sky, and I should've just died then and there. I bite my lip in thought as I trudge on.

Speaking of why I ran, what did I run away from? All I saw was a flicker, and that sent me running. Was it mere paranoia? Probably, seeing that those bells came from nowhere, or did they? Remember those boys that I was talking about earlier? Could those bells have come from them? If so, I'm kicking their little AS*ES when I return, I swear it. A gentle breeze ruffles my hair, making the long black strands dance behind me. Sometimes I wish that I was with Sesshomaru like I always was, but that's just my selfishness talking I assume. What if, because of that selfish wish, I'm here in the first place? Who is responsible for the bells? Who's responsible for that flicker? Who's responsible for that rush of wind I felt as I ran? I shake my head and fall against a trunk, sliding down onto my left knee. This isn't anything close to peaceful, or a lesson. This is torture. Someone is torturing me on purpose. Have I done something wrong? Did someone not like the kind nature I usually set? I slide off sideways, landing on my left hip and twisting above that onto my face. My arms are sprawled above my head as if to shield it. I start crying. This isn't happening! This is all one big nightmare! I'll wake up…I'll wake up to Kagome's cooking, hearing Sango laugh with her about how Shippo was doing in his exams. They see me awake and say 'Oh, Rin! Are you alright? You've been asleep for days! Sesshomaru's outside, hoping that you'll awaken soon!' Then they'll call him in and he'll greet me the usual way. He'll say everything's fine, there's nothing to be afraid of…Sobs retch out of my throat and turn to pitiful moans of agony. All of that is fantasy! It's one big, fat lie! I should just die to end it! I should just fade into ash, never to be found like this! Something soft rests onto my shoulder and I look up to a small demon child, her eyes small and curious. She looks like a fox, but it's arguable that she's a panther. She sits down in front of me and starts balling, making me raise a brow.

I sniffle. "W-Why are you crying?"

She rubs a little orange muzzle. "B-Because you're crying, miss!"

I smile softly. "I'm not anymore, see?"

She observes my smiling face and smiles herself, patting my head with a little clawed hand. "What is a human doing out at a night like this?"

I push myself to sitting position, resting on my left calf as my right leg is flat on the ground. "It's rather a long story, to be honest."

"I have time," she smiles kindly.

So I explain, the six men, Sarah, the fact of what I was used for, and who Lord Sesshomaru is, what I ran from, and all the way back to the bells to lead on with. She nods here and there and ponders hard, probably thinking of possibilities of who threw the bells. When I explained the bells, she stared up at me with stern eyes.

"I know those boys," she mutters. "They were picking on me one day when I was practicing my disguises. They had bells with them."

So it was those boys! "Do you have any idea why they have those bells?"

"A priestess gave the bells to them because they're parents died," she explains.

I can relate. "Where is this priestess?"

The little fox points ahead. "Nobody visits her, mostly because they fear her."

I raise a brow. "Why would someone be afraid of a priestess?"

She shrugs. "Beats me, I'm just a little fox on the run."

Now I'm definitely confused. "Why would you run from your home, where you have refuge and warmth?"

She smirks a bit. "Oh, just because of the fact that the other foxes don't like me, like those boys. I have yet to meet a fox that'll be nice."

I smile. "I know a friendly fox that's bound to be your friend."

"Really?" she gleams up.

I nod. "Although I can't show you him now, since I'm running myself you see."

She nods. "Well, can I come along? I can help you get back home!"

I nod and she helps me up, jumping onto my shoulder and telling me directions to the closest village. Well, it can always get worse, it can always get better, but right now, things in life just grew brighter than ever before.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6**_

**Fire…Fire everywhere. "SESSHOMARU?" I call, running with blood streaming down my face. **

**Nothing, only the horrible shrieking of humans and the _SLUSH _of the blood falling onto the dirt. I turn frantically in hopes of some kind face, a flicker of light, bells…Nothing, and I'm collapsed into darkness.**

"RIN!" Yuri, the young fox from earlier, screams.

I yelp and fall off what I believe is a tree branch, face first into the dirt. Ouch. I blink in surprise and slip a hand over my nose, finding it broken and holding my knee to see it is no better than the last time I saw it. The ribs inside ache, but they're not piercing my lungs or scraping them that's for sure. Blood gushes in warm streams out of multiple cuts and the nostrils, my head feeling a bit droopy from the thick, metallic scent of the fluid. I clutch the dark tree bark with weak, trembling fingers and force myself to trudge forward, Yuri jumping down from her little branch and hopping beside my right leg.

"So, where's we going?" she squeaks, obviously not that educated as some.

I point ahead to the sign of smoke soaring into the clouds. "We're going to see if we can get somewhere to stay other than a tree for the day, since I doubt my leg will keep up much longer."

"Will they have to chop it off?"

I blink at her. "You're positive."

"Well, it's better than death," she shrugs.

I nod and grip tree bark after tree bark to make my destination, even though it's a while away. My head pulsates and I grip a chunk of hair, a bit confused at the gesture. Something is wrong with this village, but there aren't really many choices huh? I sigh and continue, Yuri making record of when I seem to fall slightly, and fall to the brink of going flat on the ground, the latter being more frequent than the former. The clouds begin to gray gradually, and once the pleasant sight of city gates comes into view, a downpour greets us with bad luck. Yuri and I huff silently with our eyes closed, and reopen our lids to the sound of gates opening. I inhale the disgusting linger of sake, cow manure also filling the small area known as the entrance. Yuri jumps up to clutch my fingers, either trying to reassure me or reassure her that everything is just dandy normal and we're safe. Yeah, it would most likely be the latter. A guard up high in a watch tower aims a bow and notched arrow upon us, even though I don't get why they think we're a threat anyways. Sure we're dirty, but does that instantly make us criminals? Are we thieves? Bandits even?

"You there, what is your purpose?" he commands, alarming the other in the left guard tower.

"We're just weary travelers!" I call up. "We'd appreciate refuge for the day!"

"And night," Yuri adds, probably believing them to be deceivers.

"Yes, and night," I roll my eyes to nobody in particular.

The guard on the left grunts, "Should we?"

"Only if you want to increase the risk of peasants uprising," the other snaps rather rudely.

"Let 'en in!" a familiar gruff voice bellows. The guard from last night approaches. "Come in already."

I grip Yuri's tiny paw and drag her in behind me, the gates shutting with a thunderous BOOM! Yuri jumps, but my knee simply won't allow me to. I look up in slight hopes that the clouds are clearing, but all I get is two eyefuls of salty rain. I rub as much salt as possible out and blink to evaporate the rest. A familiar chuckle rings and I freeze, Yuri ducking behind my legs.

"Eh, Sesshomaru's girl is here!" a cheery voice celebrates.

I gradually drag my head up to my right, only to see the six men, the leader Bankotsu smirking directly at me from the front. I just walked right into a trap.

**Sorry for the late update, but I've been working on other stories and waiting for more reviews. I guess that ISN'T going to happen so (sad face). **


	7. Chapter 7

_**7**_

I tap my fingers on the damaged knee, the leg being outstretched and open to my hand range. Bankotsu sips on some sake and Yuri cowers…sorry, _seeks cover_, behind my back just an inch away from the far right corner of the room. Apparently that's not enough to hide from Suikotsu. I scratch the back of my neck and look down to the damaged ribs, the slight prickle alarming me vaguely. The food before me is untouched, just as the food to Yuri's left. If you'd like to know my opinion of the situation, it's two words: Holy F*CK. I huff in defeat and push against the wall to stand, Renkotsu following in my footsteps. It looks like I won't be as lucky as last time.

I mean seriously, if someone was looking for me, don't you think they'd find me by now? It's total SH*T if you ask me. It's like Buddha kept me alive _just _to make me miserable. Want to know what's worse? My knee is _worsening _more than _healing_! Yuri's right, someone's probably going to lop it off instead of help relocate the knee and some other thing. I sit back down, thinking what the he**, and stare down at the untouched food. Yuri's stomach lightly rumbles and she covers it in hopes it'll somehow hush. Bankotsu chuckles, making me glare.

"I assure you there is nothing wrong with your food," he leans in closer. "Now eat, we have a ways to go."

I spit in his eye, making the others stand. He shuts them and straightens his back, wiping the saliva out. Yuri squeaks once she sees his wide grin, as if he actually took the spitting as some _complement_. If I have learned anything in life, that grin means the exact opposite. I stand my ground, unlike Yuri who clings to the back of my neck. He looks down onto the floor, several stray strands of hair falling in front of his eyes, but not that toothy grin.

"You know, I don't recall him ever saying we needed to bring her _alive_," he chuckles darkly.

Yep, the spitting was a big mistake. I rush up and push past, Yuri assisting by keeping them at bay with the fox magic she tosses over her shoulder. I hear my knee click in and out of place, but now I'm not really paying much attention. I dig my heel into the ground to stop, staring in horror at the trees. Yuri slams into the back of my legs and we fall forward. She grunts and stands, dusting off her little kimono.

"Hey what was the stop for?" she demands, paws on her shoulders.

I pry my face from the rock fragments and point a trembling finger to the trees. Brown wolves snake out, form dripping from their mouths as if they were starving for centuries. Yuri gulps and nervously waves, yanking me up (what can I say, she's strong for a little fox demon) and practically dragging me away as they leapt onto my previous spot. The six men come out of the hut we were in, fending them off as we get away. Yuri is panting heavily, and looks up at me with a slight glare.

"MAYBE IF YOU KEPT YOUR SALIVA TO YOURSELF, WE WOULD LIVE LONGER!"

Now, until you've heard _that _personally, you do _not _know the mere definition of random.

O)(O

Two words and a conjunction: I'm F*CKING starving! I know I don't complain about that sort of thing out loud, but have a dislocated knee, be lost and RARELY found by the people you WANT to find you, and nearly starve to death five or six times in a day and try not to at least complain in your head! I huff and hold my ribs, fearing they are soon going to fall apart somehow. My feet are bleeding slowly, my neck pulsating and my skull thumping painfully. I don't know how much longer I can walk, seeing it's been at least a day since we left the village in retreat of the six men and the wolves. Yuri also doesn't look like she might make it, so we stop at the side of a river, cupping water into our palms and sipping the cool fluid into our sore throats. I hear something rustle, so I grip a nearby rock with my damp fingers and raise it over my head, freezing at the next sight. It's a fairly large bull demon, so I drop the rock and let out two nervous chuckles before backing up, falling on my butt due to a sudden shift of the knee. The demon raises a club like chunk of wood and a top of a sort smashes onto its head. Yuri is shoveling rapidly through her tricks, throwing the most painful ones at it. The bull suddenly charges for her, and something rips through it. I blink at first, not completely understanding what the object is, but I squint to see an arrow above my head, slightly parting three strands of messy hair. I pluck the arrow from the tree bark and look up, to none other than Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

_**8**_

Kagome sits next to us, cleaning off our faces and feeding us some rations from her pack. We haven't talked, so I gulp down what I have in my mouth and face her. "What are you doing here Kagome?"

She smiles kindly. "Looking for you of course," she explains. "Where did you go Rin? You made everyone worried sick!"

"Well, you might want to blame those boys we always see in the herb patches," I sigh. "They threw bells in the hut and I became paranoid."

"Is that why you ran from Sesshomaru?"

To inform you, I had water in my mouth. After Kagome's soaking wet with my spit take, I gap, dropping the canteen I was carrying. "I RAN FROM WHO?"

"Sesshomaru," she repeats. "Didn't you see something in the air?"

I stand and walk over to a tree, slamming my head against it and an apple falling and clunking me on the forehead. HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! Jeez, forget kicking those little runts as*Es, I'm gutting them and feeding them to the F*CKING wolves! I mean come on! That's. Not. Fair! I huff and sit back down, splashing some of the river water in my face to wake myself up completely. Yuri wobbles around the fire in thought and I stare down at the river below me, a reflection of a young woman with long, dirty black hair and bloodshot brown eyes with a torn up kimono that looks like it might fall off any minute. Jeez, I miss home…I hug my aching ribs and scream, one jabbing in. I unfold my arms to see a little amount of blood on the right finger tips, a warm stream flowing down my left side. I look at the left rib-cage to see blood, streaming down the side like said. I look around and back at the ribs, seeing that it's still bleeding and I'm not imagining it, considering how lucky I've been so far. I swear those bells the boys through have some curse on them!

Yuri plops down next to me, smiling and handing me an apple. I accept it and bite into the hard surface, the soft inside feeling moist in my mouth. "So, where are we going now?" she wonders.

"Home, hopefully," I reply, taking another bite into the apple.

Kagome sits down to my left, crossing her legs and staring up at the sky as she leans backwards. "Well, we shouldn't be far if I recall the directions correctly."

I raise a brow. "Are you sure Kagome? Wait, do you have anyone else with you?"

She looks behind to the trees where she came from. "Huh, I swore Sango was behind me."

I blink and bite into the apple once more, standing and limping for the trees. "I'll be back."

I walk into the thick mound of green leaves and brown tree barks. Bugs bite me, so I slap at them, unfortunately missing and only making them return for sheer annoyance purposes. I swear these mosquitoes are like mini-Jaken people, except they can actually put up more of a challenge. Something _really _stings me from behind my neck and I swat at it, only to come up with a bee-like thing. I raise a brow and see it drops down, so I walk over to kneel down and pick up the insect. It looks familiar to be honest with you. I feel weaker and drop it, looking around in panic to see a demon, this one fairly large in size. I raise a brow and fall to my stomach, my arms sprawled. Sarah walks out, smiling. Jeez, will these people ever stop coming? I try to push up, but that insect did something to me I swear it. I squint at it and remember from ten-years-ago those insects Naraku controlled. Last time I checked, they were in an arm Sesshomaru had excepted from Naraku and they were trying to kill him I believe. To be honest, Jaken isn't that clear with details.

"Get her and let's go," Sarah scoffs, walking off and leaving the demon to stalk closer, raising a sword onto his shoulder and reaching down to take me into his giant claws.

"_No," _I think. As it gets closer, the 'no's get louder until… "HELP ME!"

A slash of a sword rings, but my eyes are sealed shut. Out of all honesty, I'm too _scared_ to open them. Jeez, aren't I the coward? Might as well lo off my leg or strike me down now, since I'm officially USELESS. Someone takes a step closer to me, so I clutch the ground. _Stop torturing me already and kill me_, I snap inside, not able to talk. Someone's cold hand rests on my cheek, even if I'm on my stomach, and I scrunch my eyes tighter together. Does this person love suffering or something. I hear Yuri's tiny steps close-by. No, she can't get hurt…she can't be hurt! I try to force my energy into something, just to be able to push up, and Yuri comes along, but I hear the sword lift up. Yuri no doubt sees me.

"Rin!" she gasps.

The person's hand is removed. I give up on pushing up and try to determine the location. When I can't pin it down, I just listen for any signs of Yuri being harmed. I hear a gulp from the small fox, so I pop my eyes open and dig my fingers deep into the dirt, pulling myself closer and shoving up, dirt flying onto my face and torso, a few fragments landing on my legs. I turn around onto my knees instead of my butt and rush over to Yuri, seeing she was staring at someone. I raise a brow and she points a shaky finger behind me. I sigh and look behind me to do none other than gap; it's Sesshomaru, and his head is bleeding severely. One question is, why is he bothering with his sword?

"Rin," he states. "Get away from that fox."

I raise a brow. How does he see little Yuri as a threat? I squint to see his eyes wider than usual. Is this even my Lord Sesshomaru? I push up to my feet and step forward once, then moving extra quickly to snatch the sword away from him and aim it at said 'Lord Sesshomaru'. He raises a brow, but I know Lord Sesshomaru; he wouldn't allow a human to take his sword, he's emotionless, and he wouldn't bother with a sword for any fox demon. "Who are you?" I demand.

The person smirks, in which he laughs, and his voice becomes more boyish. "Aw…does somebody not like me looking like their dear lord?"

I jab their throat with it once. "Who are you?" I repeat.

He pushes the tip of the sword to the side with two fingers. "Call me Magatushi."

Well isn't this a load of bull.


	9. Chapter 9

_**9**_

First thing to do once you see a resurrection of your demon Lord's old enemy: run for your life. To set a good example, I'm doing just that with Yuri. Kagome is behind us, since we ran past there already. Okay, six men, one crazy B*TCH, and a psycho demon all of which hate Sesshomaru to some extent? I think those boys put a little too much BAD LUCK in those bells. Wait…the bells. Yuri said a priestess gave those to the boys. What if that's why they're resurrecting? Those boys through the bells in and they must've done something, because I don't think people and demons just hop out of graves by themselves, now do they? I look back and stream possible solutions through my mind. He simply _can't _be that evil in that Sacred Jewel destroyed long ago, it's simply impossible! Maybe…maybe they just have the same name? Maybe…oh what the heck am I doing to myself? Jeez, no wonder Sesshomaru hates cowards (A.K.A-me). They're really irritating especially to themselves! The tree canopies grow thicker and thicker, until it's nearly pitch here. Rustling frightens Yuri enough to jump onto my back, trembling like a fall leave about to set off in flight. Demons rush out on one side, Sarah with them, Magatushi nears us from behind, and the six men cover the rest of the area, therefore blocking our escape, unless you have some way to fly. A demon comes in, in which it apparently cannot fly, and slams into my damaged knee, which was actually numb until he screwed with it. It bends backwards and I scream, the pain making me want to die right now. Now that I think about it, I've been feeling slightly ill lately…is the wound diseased?

"Get all of them and maybe the prize will be greater," Jakotsu suggests.

Yuri and Kagome try their hand at heaving me up. That's when a small pellet is thrown and gas is released, the demons on Sarah's side coughing and dissolving. I look to Sango, wearing a gas mask for that just-in-case scenario. "Are you three alright?"

"Does it look like everything's alright?" Yuri snaps, which I have to admit she serves a good point there.

Sango shakes her head lightly and turns to the six men, Kagome shooting arrows at Magatushi. I push myself up to an extent and see my calf growing a slight shade of blue and purple. Yuri helps me up gradually, especially since she's a little thing, and I limp off to the side, searching myself for anything useful. She rushes out, throwing tricks and fox fire. I slam the back of my head against the tree I'm sitting against. Like I said, I'm officially labeled USELESS! I look around and see several rocks, having an idea of poor proportions. I grab one and chuck it, hitting Bankotsu against the head and distracting him long enough for Kagome to put an arrow through his neck, which I'm actually grateful for. Sad thing, he pulls it out. I gulp and keep chucking rocks, praying for help, a savior, SOMETHING! I muster all my energy into a single scream, one. I fall limp at my side since that scream took all I had. Light flashes in front of my eyes and I believe it is Death for a second, but it goes by quick to reveal the same trees and grass and oxygen suffocating me. I fight to stay awake, but my eyes are heavy and barely able to keep open, so I allow them to fall shut.

O)(O

My left ankle feels sore and bent, my bones aching, my muscles cramping up, my eyes stinging behind the lids, and every cut scorching. My bloodshot eyes flutter open and I look around, but I can't turn my neck much because it's not at all comforting. I blink up and start to focus into Kagome's face with several bandages. Other than that, she looks like she never fought eight strong people who were all chasing me for some pay or their own purposes. "K…Kagome?" I yawn.

"Hey Rin," she sighs. "Listen, I have some bad news for you and some good news."

"What's the good news?" I mutter groggily.

"Sesshomaru is here," she informs.

I raise a brow. "Are you sure it's not the Magatushi imposter Sesshomaru?" She nods. "Then what's the bad news?"

She sighs. "Well, since you've been running and walking and falling in the dirt a lot, your knee…well...to put it straight, we need to cut off your right calf."

I force myself up, eyes wide and bloodshot like said. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I HAVE TO HAVE MY LEG F*CKING HACKED OFF?"

Someone pushes me back flat, my eyes wide and fearful. After all this time….I guess it was to be expected, but to be honest it's F*CKED UP! It's like COME ON! "I'm sorry, it's either that or the disease it is spreading might kill you."

I sigh and close my eyes, someone slipping their hand into mine and squeezing it reassuringly. I see Yuri sit next to my head and pat the sweaty mass of black and brown I _used _to call _'hair'_. I feel something sharp come in contact with an area slightly above my knee, so I wince. When I feel the same sharp object sawing through the muscle and bone, I scream in pain. Boiling tears leak down my face and the screams rage on. The person holding my hand tightens their grip on it. "Rin," I hear Lord Sesshomaru state.

I can't stop screaming. Blood spurts up my thigh in sprays, also spreading on the opposite leg and higher. I hear someone sigh in slight annoyance, that sigh being awfully familiar to Lord Sesshomaru's, and suddenly lips crash against my own, silencing the screams and reducing my expression of my pain through the tears. I understand they're only doing this to shut me up, but hey, at least give a girl having her calf sawed off by something a warning! I hear Yuri fall off the table and let out a crying laugh, since I'm not kissing back. The pain is reduced to awful stinging, and the person pushes themselves up away from me. I open my teary eyes to Lord Sesshomaru, which I have to admit that is surprising. I don't think he knows I've been a complete coward yet. I look down to see Kagome tying up the new stump, the calf disposed and my head falls back on whatever I'm on. It's over, and I'm regretting it. I swear, those boys are going to suffer now.


	10. Chapter 10

_**10**_

_Clop, step, clop, step_ echoes throughout the hut as I exit, the right calf stump bandaged up as well as Kagome could put it. Sesshomaru is holding my shoulders to make sure I don't fall flat on my face, since these supports were really never trusting. I laugh when I see Inuyasha chasing those boys with the Tenseiga raised up high, the boys screaming for their ancestors. Honestly, they deserve it. I'm not sure where Yuri is, but I have to assume she's off with Shippo somewhere. I don't notice my frown until Sesshomaru speaks. "Rin, stop frowning."

I blink and try to put on a smile, but missing my right calf as much as I do is not helping. "Jeez…" I mutter.

He pats my shoulder blade. "It's understandable, Rin."

I bite my lip, not wanting to talk back, but his gaze directed at me is just asking me to do it. "It's not that, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Then what is it?" he asks.

I huff. "Don't you know why this even started? I ran away. I was a coward just like any other human…"

I feel him kiss my temple gently, making me blush and 'WOW' rush through my mind a thousand times. "You were defenseless, so what could've you done?"

"May I remind you that I ran from _you_, my lord?"

He chuckles lightly, making me stare at him in confusion. What sake has he been drinking? "May I remind you that I'm a demon and you're a human?" I shrug and the support wobbles a bit, making me lurch forward and Sesshomaru to catch my torso. Sure all the air is knocked out of me, but hey, at least I don't go face first. He lifts me up and kisses my temple again. "At least you're alive," he whispers.

I think he didn't want me to hear that, but I did, and it makes me smile. I love Sesshomaru, and I've been hoping to see him again all that time (even though I ran from him [am I stupid or what]), and now I know he loves me (or likes to pull sick jokes) and he's been looking. That makes me happy. I'm human, a coward, defenseless. That…again…makes me happy. Sure I lost a calf, I'm still alive. I just need to brave it…

…for Lord Sesshomaru.

I survived.

That's all that matters.


End file.
